


Слепой

by countbars



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Don’t copy to another site, M/M, Obi-Wan Kenobi as Rako Hardeen, One sided, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 08:04:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18824575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/countbars/pseuds/countbars
Summary: Кэд Бейн ненавидел признавать это, но ему действительно начал нравиться Рейко Хардин.





	Слепой

**Author's Note:**

> [Original work](https://archiveofourown.org/chapters/36203010) by MinnieTheMoocherDA  
> [перевод](https://ficbook.net/readfic/8240132) на сайте Книга Фанфиков:

Кэд Бейн ненавидел признавать это, но ему действительно начал нравиться Рейко Хардин.

Ладно, может быть "нравиться" - слишком сильное слово. Точнее было бы "ценить" или даже "уважать".

"Ты определенно ценишь, как его спина выглядит в этой униформе" - шептал бесполезный голос на границе его сознания. Хотя это не было совсем уж неправдой, подумал Кэд, украдкой взглянув на человека, готовившегося к миссии на Набу.

И не только внешность этого мужчины интриговала Кэда. У него было много интересных навыков и чувство чести, которые Кэду не доводилось видеть в охотниках за головами со времен Джанго Фетта.

Влекомый к нему, Кэд обнаружил, что идет по кораблю туда, где стоял Рейко.

Словно почувствовав его приближение, Рейко обернулся. Пот все еще блестел на его бритой голове после их пребывания в Боксе. Однако он вел себя, как человек, который был спокоен и контролировал свои действия, как будто не он только что прошел между жизнью и смертью. Совместно с остальными их напарниками. Кэд на мгновение задумался, бывал ли он когда-нибудь в подобных ситуациях раньше и почему он вообще беспокоился об остальных бесполезных подонках, осмелившихся называть себя охотниками за головами?

\- Спасибо за спасение. Я твой должник, - произнес Рейко, когда он подошел, татуировка на лице изогнулась под его ухмылкой. Крифф.

\- Ты чертовски прав. И я не забываю долги, - ответил Кэд, стараясь не обращать внимания на желание, скрутившее живот. Нужно сосредоточиться на работе. Кроме того, не смотря на легкий дразнящий тон, слова не были ложью.

\- Что будешь делать со своей долей? - спросил он, пытаясь отвлечься от того, как Рейко возился со своей новой винтовкой.

Мужчина пожал плечами и прислонился спиной к корпусу корабля. Он скрестил руки на груди, будто был обычным головорезом, однако его сегодняшние навыки показали, что это было определенно не так.

\- Куплю что-нибудь большое и причудливое, - произнес Рейко своим глубоким голосом, - Что насчет тебя?

Кэд ухмыльнулся.

\- Для начала свалю отсюда на курорт во Внешнем Кольце.

Он заслужил побаловать себя после того, как ему пришлось мириться с условиями содержания в тюрьме.

Рейко рассеянно кивнул, вероятно, думая о том же.

\- Неплохая мысль, - он задумался, поглаживая подбородок странно знакомым жестом, - Я мог бы сделать так же.

Внезапно у Кэда возникла потенциально опасная, но соблазнительная идея.

\- Можешь отправиться со мной, если хочешь.

\- Что? - впервые с тех пор, как они встретились, Рейко не выглядел самодовольной, сдержанной сукой. Вместо этого он в шоке уставился на Кэда. По спине пробежала дрожь, когда он понял, что может лишить того дара речи.

\- Я сказал, - Кэд ухмыльнулся, подходя ближе к мужчине, пока не прижал его к корпусу. С такого расстояния он ощущал мускуснй запах человеческого пота и видел, как поднимается и опадает его грудь под действием адреналина, что почти соперничало с напряженным дыханием в Боксе. Это было восхитительно. - что ты можешь присоединиться ко мне.

Наконец, обдумав его предложение, Рейко смущенно отвел взгляд. Однако, не смотря на польщенность, не было похоже, будто тот не являлся его типом или просто не интересовал его. Было что-то еще, и Кэду не нравилось быть в неведении.

\- Я... подумаю об этом, - в конце концов сказал Рейко, вызывая у Кэда помутнение своей кокетливой улыбкой, избегая встречи взглядом.

\- Не думай долго, - произнес Кэд, проведя тонким синим пальцем по резко очерченному подбородку. 

Он ушел, не сказав больше ни слова, чтобы убедиться, что пилот действительно делает свою работу, смакуя дрожь мужчины, которую он почувствовал.

Боль была сильнее, чем он мог себе признать, когда выяснилось, что на самом деле Рейко был Кеноби.


End file.
